Free City of Greyhawk
Greyhawk is a cosmopolitan human city with a population of 53000 people. History Greyhawk was established as a trading post on the Selintan River during the period of early migrations. As it flourished, a local warlord built a small keep on the hills above the village called Greyhawk which had sprung up around the trading center, extracting taxes from the trade and occasionally raiding caravans. This petty noble sson became quite rich and powerful and assumed the title of Landgraf of Selintan. Greyhawk and the power of the new Landgraf grew rapidly thereafter, and his son and heir, Ganz was wed to the daughter of the Gynarch (Despotrix) of Hardby, a sorceress of no small repute. Their descendants ruled a growing domain which rose to the considerable heights c. 375 CY under the rule of Zagig Yrageme, the so-called Mad Archmage. It was Zagig who built the sprawling Castle Greyhawk (now a ruin) and poured funds into the City of Greyhawk in order to make it into the "Gem of the Flanaess". In 498 CY it was proclaimed a free and independent city, ruling a territory from Hardby on the Wooly Bay to the Nyr Dyv, between the eastern folds of the Cairn Hills and the Gnarley forest, including much of what is now the northern section of the Wild Coast region. These holdings have been lost over the intervening decades, and a decline in trade seemed certain to turn the place into a backwater, save for recent events. Several years ago a series of treasure troves was discovered in or near Greyhawk castle. Immense wealth began flowing into the city, and artisans and mercenaries began flocking to Greyhawk due to this boom. Local lords used this influx of hard money to revitalize the city, and it again rules a considerable portion of the area, claiming all of the Land from Nyr Dyv to the Neen River where it joins the Selintan, including the mines in the Cairn Hills. The Despotrix of Hardby now pays tribute to Greyhawk to avoid being absorbed in the growing city state once again. Governement Greyhawk is ruled by its Lord Mayor, this individual is chosen by the Directing Oligarchy. The latter body is composed by the Captain-General of the Watch, various representatives of the Society of Magi, Merchants and Traders Union, Artisans League and Clerical leaders. The current Lord Mayor is Dragan, who is predominantly backed up by the Merchant and Traders Union. Military Maintenance of law and order is done by the City Watch. The City Watch has as its headquarters the Grand Citadel, but there are also Watch Houses in all quarters of the city except for the Slum Quarter. The supreme command of the Watch is in the hands of Constable Swenja Nurev. The standard Patrol consists out of a group of 4-7 Watchmen, all standard Men-at-Arms, sometimes accompanied by a veteran as leader. They standard armour consists out of chain mail, sometimes wearing a shield. They may carry Shortswords or light Crossbow. Religion Worship of the deities Kiama, Moloth and Mercury and other evil aligned deities is outlawed. As such evil holy symbols are outlawed. The study of demonology is also outlawed. Inhabitants There are 56000 Inhabitants in Greyhawk itself and 70000+ including the surrounding area. Racial distribution is as follows: Humans 79%, halflings 9%, gnomes 5%, high-elves 3%, dwarves 2%, half-elves 1%, half-orcs 1%. Trade and business The Free City of Greyhawk occupies a pivotal position within the lands of the Flanaess, since it is the major port along the southern shore of the Nyr Dyv. Greyhawk stands on the Selintan River, which flows south into Woolly Bay and on to the Azure Sea, so that river and sea trade extends to all the major lands of the south. Major trade routes and economic relationships include the following: *From Veluna and as far as Highfolk, rare bronzewood and hornwood is shipped with smaller amounts imported from the Vesve Forest. These superb hardwoods are sought in almost all lands. *Nyrond exports much food -staples, including grains and the kara fruit of the Celadon forest-westward to the Ulek lands. *Nyrond and the Duchy of Urnst export much food - staples, including grains and the kara fruit of the Celadon forest - westwards to the Ulek lands. *Veluna and Furyondy both export textile goods to the southern lands. *From Onnwal and Idee come pearls and also rare spices and ivory which Iron League merchants ship in from Hepmonaland. *Very High-Grade platinum is brought from the Duchy of Urnst for the manufacture of coin in Veluna, Furyondy, and even as far away as Keoland and the Yeomanry. *Celenes magnificent nectarwine and other rare liquors from that area are brought by land or river to Greyhawk, where many merchants eagerly seek to purchase them. *Rarer goods seen in Greyhawk include furs from the far north, and the strong flavored, herb-streaked and smoked cheeses of Ket and Perranland. *The superbly crafted weapons made in the Bandit Kingdoms - mostly shipped from Stoink- are widely sought after, although this trade is often covert and sureptitious. *Greyhawk also trades in mercenaries in some sense; it is a natural place for those seeking gainful employment to look for patrons, be they from the Iron League, and independent city in the ravaged lands of the Wild Coast, or desperate men planning a further attempt to retake the Shield Lands from the bandits and servants of the Hierarchs who now occupy them. Greyhawk itself has important sources of wealth. Greyhawk Castle still yields up treasures to intrepid adventurers, bringing money ito the Free City and stimulating local business. The mines in the Cairn Hills claim the lives of no few miners, but the rewards are good-especially high-value gems. Locations *Shack Town: On the northside outside the walls of the Greyhawk city, sprawls an unsightly collection of shanties, huts, tents and other miserable housing. Shack Town is the slum of Greyhawk City. *Grand Citadel: The Grand Citadel of Greyhawk, by the inhabitants simply called "The Citadel" consists out of two different buildings; The Citadel itself and "The Redoubt". The Citadel acts as a Prison in which the most hardened criminals are incarcerated. The Redoubt acts as several different as office for the Constable, the Armory, Barracks and has a bunker to provide a last stand for the nobility . *The High Quarter: Holds Mansions for several Diplomats, Ambassadors and nobility. Other noteable locations are the Wheel of Gold Gambling House, Nobles Club, Royal Opera House, Lords Tomb (cemetary), City Guard Barracks, Courthouse, Wizard/Mage Guild and the Lord Mayors Palace. *The High Garden / Market: **Ottos house (head of the wizards guild), **The Nymph and Satyr (a wild night club, in which no weapons are allowed) run by a female human 40yo Charlotte **The sacred Temple of Martha, run by High Cleric Eritae and 2 Servant Clerics can be found here. **The High Tower Tavern (run by Eric, a dropout wizard) is the common meeting place for wizards and wizard students. **The Star of Celene, is a fine restaurant in which only those with elven blood and their guests are allowed in. **The Gold Dragon Inn, the most expensive Inn in town. **The Grand Theatre **The Golden Pheonix, another luxury Inn. **Chapel of Virtul, run by Aluiries Harpsorcerer **Merchant Guild *Clerkburg: **Grey College teaches up to 400 students in the fields of Alchemy, Engeneering, Healing, Geography, Economy, Architecture, Painting, Sculpture, Literature and History. These fields are run by the Mage Guild, Artisan Guild, the Clerics, the Adventurers Guild and the Merchant Guild. The cost for a semester is 50 GP. **The Great Library of Greyhawk: This Library is unlocked during the hours of daylight and all free citizens of the city as well as foreigners are welcome to enter the library and brose through its cool, musty halls. Silence is expected of all visitors and weapons and armor are not permitted. Only contributing members (100gp annually or by sponsorship) are granted access to the non-public sections of the Library. **Black Dragon Inn: is the largest Inn in Clerkburg offering 60 rooms for rent, as well as good food for breakfast. At any one time there are 2 stable hands, four cooks, three bartenders and 10-12 serving maids, four bouncers and four barkeepers. **University of the Arcane Arts: One of the most striking buildings in Clerkburg. There is no Gate to enter. Entry to the Wizard School is by invitation only. Apprentices arriving begin their studies are whisked through the wall by the power of their teachers. Often they do not emerge again for one or two years. The pyramid is divided into 15 floors. The first floor has perhaps 100 hopeful students. This number decreases to about 60 on the first floor, 40 on the second floor, 30 on the third floor and so on, with only single students or pairs studying levels above 6th. **Bardschool **Bridge of entwined Hearts (romance, spot): Tradition holds that his bridge is the finest setting for romance in all the reaches of the Free city **Free City Arena: used as Competing grounds for schools, drillsquare and festivals. **Roc and Oliphant: tavern for rowdy students **School of Clerkship; The prospects of the students of this school are quite good. Many of them end up working as Scribes, in finances, in journalism, in persuasion, in observation, in cartography, in description, in illustration or as agents or ambassadors for noble Lords. **Gnarleyhous: Independant student fraternity *Artisans Quarter: In this quarter one can find, Architects, Stonemasons, Carpenters, Leatherworkers, Weavers, Tailors and Wineshops. The local tavern is the Fat Hog Tavern where many Artisans spend their free time. *The Foreign Quarter **Adventurers Guild: The Adventurers Guild of Greyhawk is eagerly recruiting inhabitants as well as foreigners for missions. Sometimes they get quests from the city, nobles or merchants. **Silver Dragon Inn: Commoner Inn, run by Olaf (Human, male) **City Workhouse is a penal institution for juvenile criminals. **The Pit: Non lethal gladiatoral combat. (No magic allowed) **Red Serpant Restaurant: serves spicey food, imported from Hepmonaland *River Quarter **Temple of Theus, run by Leokas Bushranger (male elf) **Temple of Illusia, run by Carmorel Hawklight (female human) *Undercity is ruled by the "Duke"; the Leader of the underground criminal network of Greyhawk, commonly referred to as the "Thieves Guild". Despite the efforts of the City Guard to block off all access to the underground, the Dukes reign among the criminals remains strong and uncontested.